


My Little Pony

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Guilty Pleasures, Secrets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Derek has a secret. That he doesn't want anyone knowing.
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**My Little Pony**

  
Derek sat in the loft alone, alone because Isaac was still at school. Cora was back in South America. He decided that since no one was due home for a few hours he'd have time to watch some television. It was rare that Derek watched anything so he was quite happy to find something that he hadn't seen since he was a child. Derek walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips before he settled into the couch.

_'Twilight Sparkle: Hey Rarity, hey Pinkie Pie, what are you looking at?_  
_Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Isn't she the most daring devil- I mean devilish darer- I mean-_  
_Rarity: She's dazzling!_  
_Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah that's a good word. She's dazzling!'_

Derek couldn't help himself and let out a low chuckle as he watched My Little Pony, it was his one guilty pleasure that no one knew about and he wanted to keep it that way. He was so engrossed in the episode that he didn't hear the door of the loft open until it was closing and footsteps were approaching causing him to scramble for the remote.

“You saw nothing!” Derek exclaimed as he finally managed to reach the remote but not before Isaac saw what was on the screen.

“Derek?” Isaac raised his eyebrow as he stopped where he was and bit his lip trying hold back a smile. “My Little...?”

“Don't say another fucking word,” Derek muttered switching the television off and sighing defeated; he was going to get to finish watching in peace now. 

“P...” Isaac trailed off as Derek growled at him and bared his teeth.

“Not a word,” Derek growled before he was picking up his phone and staring at it. “You say anything to anyone and I'll,”

“Not going to say anything. Forget I came home. Come on Derek. Have you see the minotaur episode?” Isaac asked quietly, he watched on his laptop late at night with ear phones in.   
  
Derek shook his head and blinked watching as Isaac grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on flicking to his Netflix account and then going straight to My Little Pony. Derek raised his eyebrow and saw that Isaac had watched every episode that had been on so far. 

“I won't if you won't?” 


End file.
